The Gift you gave me
by Gummybear.Michaelis
Summary: Arianne Wolfe is just another victim of the war, her being the woman that th Dark Lord 'chose' to bear his future heirs. With a Dark Lord in tow, mob of Death Eaters and an insane old man that calls himself the Leader of the Light, she struggles with the weight of what the Dark Lord had done to her. Harry and Snape appear. Pretty big roles for the two. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ **_Hey guys~ This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I really hope you like this. I will be posting this until I finish it, whether you like it or not..^.^ Hopefully you will like, you know. *wink, wink* I would really appreciate it if you'd tell me what you thought about this chapter, perhaps tell me what you liked or didn't like. If everything goes alright, I will post the second chapter next Saturday~ _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, Jk Rowling does. :)**  
_

_I hope you enjoy it! Remember to review, lovelies~ :D_

_Ps: this work is unbetaed or however you write it, so every single mistake you see there is mine. Sorry about it. ^^_

* * *

**The Gift you gave me**

**1.**

In the stillness of the night, screams and pained cries could be heard echoing through the empty hallways of the seemingly abandoned house. The ear splitting screams that followed the unmistakably white flash of the _Cruciatus _curse was enough to bring a nearly satisfied smile on the snake-like face of Lord Voldemort himself. The pale man stopped the curse then walked gracefully towards the shaking figure that lay on the floor. Kneeling down besides the shriveled figure, his hand softly caressed the face of the woman he _'loved'_.

"Is that enough," Voldemort inquired in a soft hiss. "For you to give yourself to me?"

Weak as the woman was she didn't answer, thing that made the Dark Lord smile kindly down at her. "I promise you, my love, that it will be a night that you will always remember."

And as Voldemort leaned down to kiss her body in a reverent manner, silent tears fell down the brown eyes in unadulterated fear and disgust. He was right; it was a night that she could never forget…

-O-

"I have gathered you all here, to give you brilliant news. Firstly, in a matter of weeks we will get our friends out of Azkaban." Voldemort said, making his followers whisper in agreement among each other. "Yes, I know; quite wonderful. Secondly, as you've all known, I've been trying to…bond myself with a woman, thing that I managed to do."

The Death Eaters looked at each other in awe and wondered who and how their lord had managed to do it. They, nevertheless, did not voice their inquiries for they knew that death awaited those who did. Every single male and female in the room knew what that meant, but they anxiously waited for the confirmation. The red eyed man took a deep, satisfied breath, and looked at the woman besides him before saying with pride:

"Yes, now not only will I rule the world but my future heir will continue my legacy once I cease to exist!"

Cheers broke out in the room and the Dark Lord smiled at his followers. A pale hand grasped the arms of the woman that was standing beside him and pushed her against him. He kissed her fiercely, thrusting his snake-like tongue into her startled mouth as his hands explored her lithe body frantically, hungrily. The cheering got louder as the man continued to ravish the woman's mouth for a few minutes. When the Dark Lord ceased his ministrations, he gifted her with a gaze full of lust that promised horrid things for the woman; thing that made something deep within her snap. The girl pushed Voldemort away from her, took her wand out then yelled in a clear, frantic voice full of fear:

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Voldemort gasped as the curse hit him straight on the chest, giving him a long, deep gash that will surely leave a scar. About half a dozen of Death Eaters rushed to the aid of their lord while five of them surrounded the girl. She casted a shielding charm around her just as the fist spells came flying her way. Letting her fighting instincts take over, she fought with the Death Eaters single handedly, dark spells and curses rolling down her tongue as if she knew them by heart ever since she was born. Her brown eyes watched in satisfaction as large amounts of blood flowed from their pores or as their heads flew off their bodies with one single movement of her wand. Only one man was left in front of her, before another one would come to his aid that is, so with determined precision and great aim, she shouted the words that would lead her to the oh so craved freedom.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

As the blinding green light of the curse subsided the girl spared a minute to stare triumphantly back at Voldemort, then disappeared in the flurry mess of black robes as she apparated away.

She landed with a quiet _thud_, her body still flowing with adrenaline. Her bruised and hurting hands fisted the wet soil she was kneeling on with a blissful smile. Tears streamed down her face as she breathed the cool, fresh air that the clearing provided. Her brown eyes looked up at the starry sky and wondered how long had it been since she had last seen the stars so clearly. The sudden pop of apparation made her snap out of her reverie, nervousness seeping into her veins replacing the calm feeling she felt a few minutes ago in an instant. _'Could it be them following me?' _The mere thought was enough to make her panic and before she could start to move, a strong hand was placed on her shoulder; spinning her around. A man with a fake eye stared at her intently for a long time before the man looked to his right then nodded quietly.

"Arianna Wolfe, you are under arrest for using one of the Unforgivable Curses on Marcus Figglethorn on April 10th 1993. You will be sent to Azkaban until the Ministry of Magic sets the date of your trial." Said a man in a deep voice.

Magical cuffs bounded her hands together and her wand was confiscated. Her eyes were wide with fear, not because she was sent to the most horrible place in the Wizarding World but because Voldemort was going to be there in a week. She couldn't go there, she needed to find a way, to think of something…and fast. As she was apparated away to prison her mind desperately tried to come up with a way to get out. If she was taken back to that madman she would kill herself whenevver the opportunity gave itself.

By the time she had an idea partially formed on her head, the guards threw her unceremoniously into her cell. The girl tripped on her feet and fell, bumping her head hard with the wall and fell unconscious for days.

When she woke up the first thing she noticed was the cold, for her hands were numb from it. The splitting headache was what she noticed next and she groaned inwardly. Arianna looked around only to remember that she was in Azkaban. Panic started to overwhelm her but she somehow managed to calm down. A tired sigh escapes her lips as her brown, expressive eyes take in what was to be her home, at least for a couple of days. It was not impressive, certainly not what she would have preferred, but she thought it was okay. There was a bed with dirty linens at the far end of the cell, a moldy toilet and a small window in the corner. And best of all, not serpent man roaming around and about! The door was wooden and at the bottom of it was a cat door. Right in front of the cat door stood a silver platter with a chunk of dried bread and besides it, a mug of water. Rushing to the food, the girl quickly ate her bread and downed the contents of her mug. Sighing, she walked over the bed and slumped herself on it, folding her legs in front of herself protectively.

'_I need to think if I want to get out of here before Voldemort comes.'_

Voldemort. Her eyes watered as the unwanted memories replayed themselves in her mind over and over again. Bitter tears fell from her eyes as disgust and self loathing filled her. She rubbed her body with her hands, not wanting to feel the hands of the most disgusting man on earth touching her the way they did; not wanting to feel his scaly body pressed up against hers; not wanting to feel his lips on her skin. She kept doing it repeatedly even though, deep down, she knew that his essence was buried deep within her and was making a little being she so desperately wanted to hide from the world.

-O-

"_Obliviate_" Arianna mumbled under her breath as the auror entered her cell for the usual "check up". Almost instantly, the man regarded her with a confused expression and she breathed a sigh of relief before smiling, it must have looked like a grimace, shyly at the man in the red robes.

"What is going on?" the man asked, confused.

"Y-You were just telling me that you will give me my wand back." The girl said her voice hoarse from disuse.

A sharp, eager nod was given to her before the man straightened his back and left, only to come back five minutes later with her wand in hand. She took it quickly from him and then managed, with some difficulty, to give the man one last shy smile. "T-Thank you and I'm so-sorry. _Petrificus Totalus_."

As the man fell face first to the floor, the young woman was already making her way through the corridors after casting a _Notice Me Not_ charm on herself. Walking through the corridors full of aurors that will soon notice her absence, she finally got herself out. Her eyes took in the raging sea before her, the rocky ledge and took in a deep breath to calm her ever growing panic.

"Well, here goes nothing." Bearing that thought in mind, she jumped off the cliff and into the sea water. Just when she was inches from touching the, probably freezing, water Arianna apparated away without leaving a single trail behind her, except for her empty cell.

-O-

Albus Dumbledore was walking towards the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when movement on his left caught his eyes. He stopped on his tracks and surveyed the area intently, wand grasped tightly on his hand. Blue eyes stopped their search when a bluish grey kitten appeared from behind a bush. A smile slowly plastered itself on the Headmaster's face as he saw the little animal stumble clumsily on its paws. Slowly, the old wizard walked over the kitty and just as slowly picked it up, earning an angry hiss from the small thing. Dumbledore held it up and met its expressive brown eyes.

_Oh._

Understanding dawned upon him, making his blue eyes twinkle brightly. He petted the kitten's head soothingly, making the small feline purr quietly, albeit shyly.

"This is so like you Albus, to keep me waiting all this time so you could cuddle with a kit full of fleas." The voice of Severus Snape said in exasperation.

The blue eyed wizard smirked down at the kit. "I apologize, Severus. Come along now, I want Minerva to take a look at this very interesting kitty."

Snorting his agreement, Severus followed the Headmaster into his office where Albus ordered tea and summoned Minerva. Gently placing the kit on the floor, the old man watched it intently as the small thing looked around the place cautiously. The tea arrived and both men served themselves. Dumbledore asked Severus to tell him about the information he had acquired and the potions master proceeded to tell him with shock evident in his tone. The blue eyed man listened intently to what the potions master had to say and by the time said man was finished with his tale he was shocked. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that Voldemort decided to have an heir. What shocked him the most was the fact that the girl he had chosen had attacked him right there and then killed many Death Eaters and has escaped unscratched.

"It is impossible," Dumbledore muttered. "Tom is many things, but not a…rapist."

"It seems it is the other way around, Albus. I've never seen a woman in her right mind, willing to be with such a monster." Severus replied smoothly.

Said man frowned when he heard the small cat wail loudly, as if in agreement. He watched as Albus beckoned the kit closer and stroked its head softly. "Will you show yourself to me? I promise neither of us will hurt you?"

The cat looked both men with uncertainty but figured that if they wanted to inflict any kind of harm they would have done so already. The kit took a few steps back then managed to transform back to human. Both males watched as the small cat transformed into a small, pale, battered, young woman. They stared at each other and the old wizard couldn't help but think that she was beautiful, were the bruises, cuts and dirt that littered on her ivory skin disappeared. Her hair was long, dirty and tangled. Her eyes were wide and expressive, brown of color and full of panic and genuine fear. The clothes she wore were ragged, torn and dirty. She was barefooted.

A reassuring smile was thrown her way by the Headmaster but that did little to calm her nerves. He waved his hand over the small tea table in a silent invitation and the girl declined by shaking her head. She was hungry but she couldn't bring herself to trust this man. Not yet, last time she did trust someone was horrid and it got her to where she was now.

"Y-You're the woman who attacked the Dark Lord!" Snape gasped suddenly, making Dumbledore's eyes snap back to her.

"Are you now?" The old wizard asked cautiously.

The woman merely took a cautious step back then pleaded in a quiet, broken voice" Please…don't take me back to him."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hello guys I hope you are doing great! Hahahaha, I just saw the Gangnam Style video and I literally laughed my ass out! LOL! It was awesomely, insanely, mad hilarious! ...Ahhhhh, yeah. Anyways, I know that I said that this chapter was supposed to be up tomorrow but I was bored and I told myself what the heck! And decided to post it. This chapter is a bit short but I promise that the next chapter will be better. I will try my very best. Okay, so this is a type of Minerva McGonagall POV thingy and I hope this explains a few things. :) Thank you those who had followed and read this story, I hope you are liking so far. Please drop a review if you have the time. :3 Gracias! _

_**Disclaimer: Me not own the Harry Potter characters. **  
_

_Oh! If any of you guys knows of an awesome Snarry story that has more than five chapters (preferable rated M) *wink wink* please do share it with me! :D Or maybe one of Tom/Harry...Please and thank you! :DD_

* * *

**The Gift you gave me**

**2. How did this happen, I wonder?**

Minerva McGonagall stared at the tossing girl, no young woman, which lay restless on her transfigured couch. The girl was so pale, dirty and skinny that she was sure that her ribs would show were she not wearing her ragged clothes. Bruises covered her skinny body, the purple blue contrast brutal against the ghostly color of her skin. Her cheeks were hollow and there was a green hue to her face. The mess that was her hair was tangled up and dirty that it needed to be cut in order to make it repairable. Her shaking hands clutched her wand tightly, even in her sleep, and Minerva couldn't help but picture her haunted chocolate brown eyes, thing that made a shiver run down her spine. How could a girl so young, with so much to live, happened to witness and go through everything she had?

A sigh escaped her lips and the tired, green eyes of the Transfiguration teacher fell upon her liquor cabinet. She walked swiftly toward it and took the bottle of Firewhiskey. She poured herself two fingers of the amber liquid and sat down on her favorite plush arm chair that was in front of the lit fireplace. Her eyes fell on the sleeping figure of the girl and couldn't help but replay the earlier events on her mind. Everything had been so shocking that she was still not sure what to actually believe…She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose tiredly and decided to think about it a bit more before coming to a concrete conclusion.

_**Earlier that night:**_

_Minerva had received Albus's patronus, telling her to meet him at his office when she was reading her favorite novel. She had been confused but thought it must be something important. So she had placed her novel down and walked her way to the Headmaster's office at a brisk pace, a stern frown on her lips. _

_Soon enough she spoke the ridiculous password to the statue and started up the all too familiar steps with a small smile on her lips. Screams and angry yells made her journey stop abruptly, vanishing the smile from her face in an instant. The green eyed woman thought that it was only Snape with his usual rants and pointlessly stubborn tantrums but she was soon to prove otherwise. Cautiously she walked the rest of the steps and opened the big, golden door quietly. The sight that greeted her made her eyes widen in both, surprise and horror. _

_Right there and there stood Albus Dumbledore with a disgusted expression on his elderly face pointing his all too powerful elder wand on a trembling, beat up girl. Minerva didn't know what had happened or had been said for things to get like this, but knew it couldn't be all the good. The Headmaster was visibly trembling and in front of him stood a very nervous looking Snape who was trying to calm the old man down in vain. _

"_No, Severus. Can't you see? She's bearing the child of a monster! It must be destroyed!" Dumbledore roared, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. _

"_No, Albus listen to me. You cannot blame a child that doesn't know of what the father has done…It is not the child's fault!" Severus reasoned. _

_A very out of character snort escaped the frowning lips of the Headmaster and his glaring blue eyes fell upon the potions master. "Of course, Severus, like you'd possibly know. Now step aside, now! I will kill the child she's bearing!" _

_That seemed to snap her out of her shocked daze and without thinking about it twice, the Scottish woman, known for her undying bravery and nerve, stepped in front of the younger female and her nervous colleague. Albus seemed infuriated at this, but lowered his wand nonetheless. His breathing was ragged and he looked at Minerva with betrayal clear in his blue eyes. The man sat down but Minerva didn't lower her wand, she was shocked. She wasn't expecting to see the man she had grew to admire act like this, wanting to kill an innocent child. Of course she didn't know the details, but it didn't mean that he could go around; waving his wand and killing innocent little children that weren't even born yet. Minerva glared daggers at the old man and took a cautious step forward._

"_Speak…Now!" spat Minerva, her Scottish accent thick in her anger._

_To say that she had been shocked was an understatement, but she still didn't agree with the Headmaster's actions. The old man, seeing how infuriated Minerva was, decided to speak. He knew the stern woman and he wouldn't like to end up with a part of his body chopped up in tiny pieces. _

"That_ woman," the Headmaster spat, pointing at the cowering female behind Severus with his middle finger, "Is bearing the child of none other than Lord Voldemort." _

_A startled gasp escaped Minerva and her eyes fell on the bruised, beat up, shaking girl. When the stern professor looked back at Dumbledore she saw that he had a pleased smile on his lips. That made Minerva furrow her brows in confusion. The transfiguration teacher didn't want to think that the Headmaster was smiling in such a way because he thought that she was repulsed of the poor girl and didn't want her child living. Even though the child is from Voldemort himself, that doesn't mean that, the unborn baby is at fault. After all, she had come to us for help, which meant that the baby didn't have to be an evil maniac like his father. There might still be hope…_

_As she thought silently, the Headmaster spoke once again, breaking her train of thoughts. "Even though she had weakened Voldemort considerably, that doesn't change the fact that the child must be killed. I am almost certain that the child will be grow to be just as filthy and evil as his father. There is no way that the Wizarding World could take another dark wizard to damage society further." _

"_Please Albus, as if you were not making a dark lord yourself. Do you think that with the way you are treating the Potter brat he will want to save the world? I do not think so. Why would he save the Wizarding World when the only thing we have done is treat him as if he were a mere tool and nothing else? As if a piece of crap is far more worthy than he is? It wouldn't surprise me if he turned dark and against us all." Severus snorted with a dark scowl. _

"_No, you are wrong Severus. What Harry is going through is very needed for our cause. If we want Harry to destroy that madman we need for him to be strong, even if that means that he have to endure great pain by the hand of his relatives. But this, this abomination cannot be let loose in the world! It would cause chaos if the world were to know that Voldemort has an heir! No, I refuse to let the world go into such chaos! She must be killed for the greater good!" Dumbledore exclaimed confidently, thinking that the two teachers would agree readily. _

_Minerva and Severus were gaping at the Headmaster, not quite believing the words that had come out of his mouth. Shock was not even the right word to describe what both professors were feeling at the moment. Perhaps _horror_ was the appropriate word? To think that the well known Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Leader of the Light side, Albus Dumbledore would kill an innocent child for the Greater Good was a rather horrid thing to behold. It was as if the man that they had both once known was completely gone, replaced by a power crazed man that no one knew. Minerva looked at Snape and then back at the Headmaster, who seemed to be waiting some kind of response from them both. _

_Minerva sighed inwardly and prayed to the gods to help her. She needed to help the girl somehow. "Albus, I don't think that killing her or the child would make Voldemort cease from his attacks. I honestly think that it will make him all the more intent on killing Harry and taking over the Wizarding World, perhaps in a way to avenge the death of his heir and of the girl." _

_Severus nodded quietly. "Don't you think it will be better to keep the girl here and keep an eye on her and eventually her child? Wouldn't it be better to have her under your thumb? After all she must be close to the Dark Lord and might have very valuable information." _

_The transfiguration teacher almost smirked. Almost. Severus's methods of persuasion were as smooth as his lies were. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. Dumbledore stopped to think about it and after a while a wicked smile appeared on his lips, a smile that said that he was clearly scheming something. The old man nodded his assent, looked at the girl with his now twinkling blue eyes and shooed her out of his office as if she were nothing more than a pest. _

_Severus wasted no time in taking the girl's arm gently, but firmly, and steering her out of the office and down the stairs, Minerva hot on his heels. When they were far enough from the prying eyes of the portraits, Severus turned to face Minerva, the young woman now limp in his arms. The man eyed the girl with worry clear in his eyes and then said in a worried tone: _

"_Minerva, I need you to take her to your rooms and take care of her until morning. I do not think she will be comfortable being with me after all she has been through. I'll stop by your quarters tomorrow to heal her as much as I can." _

"_Severus, what do you mean when you say '_everything she has been through'_?" _

_A soft sigh escaped the dark haired professor. "Minerva, do you think that any sane woman will willingly give herself to the Dark Lord? A woman that isn't Bellatrix LeStrange, that is. And as you know she is very insane herself." _

_With that Severus Snape turned on his heel and left, leaving a stunned, shell shocked Minerva behind. Of all the possibilities she hadn't thought of _that_ one. _

**Back to present:**

And that is how she found herself with an unconscious, now sleeping, young woman. To think that Voldemort had…raped the girl was a horrible thing. Minerva wondered how she came to be in the hands of the madman. She also wondered who exactly was this girl and why did she let the man do such things to her. If Voldemort had taken such a great interest in this girl to actually do something like that, the girl must have extreme power, or knowledge. Maybe both. There more the Scottish woman thought, the more awful she felt. Tears had gathered on the corner of her eyes and she hastily proceeded to wipe them clean.

With a shock she also remembered how the man she thought she'd knew had acted when facing this problem. Instead of being calm and collected, like he always was, he was a man that she wasn't able to recognize. It was as if he was a complete different person altogether. It was…disconcerting. If the Headmaster really wanted to take off the girl from the map he will, sooner or later find a way, he always does. It was a rather big shock for her to actually realize how the headmaster handled things in reality. He just simply disposed of those who didn't had any more worth and manipulated those who had power to use them for his own good. A great example of that is young Harry Potter. Merlin, who knew what was going on with the poor child.

After so many years of working under him, seeing him and actually coming to trust him completely, that small piece of information (which she always seemed to forgot) was like a painful slap to the face. It stung and at first she didn't want to believe it, but the more she thought about it the more clear it became.

Minerva then vowed, with a nod of fierce determination, to help the girl in every way she could. She would protect her, even if she had to face the Headmaster herself, Hell! Even if she had to face Lord Voldemort himself she would not cease to protect her and her child! She would not let the girl loose the only string of sanity she had left just because of two power hungry wizards that are only looking out for the _'Greater Good'_ and not the people involved, decided to make her life a living Hell.

Unknowingly, a man down in the dungeons made the same vow and neither of them will stop until they saw the girl and her child safe and away from the evil grasp of Lord Voldemort and the one Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I apologize for not updating last Saturday. School has caught up with me and it was nearly drowning me. So this chapter...well, it might have some grammatical errors here and there you know...the usual. But today it is because I am sick...some things may not make sense but it is finally up, and it is all that matters! Dudes, thank you so much for reading my story! Seriously~ It is awesome that you find it interesting enough to at least read it. :3 _

_MI GENTE LINDA DE PUERTO RICO~! WOOO, USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES! x33 _

_Um...yeah, you people rule! You're like this fucking awesome...THING that is like a drug that keeps me writing. I see the views this has gotten and that is enough to send me to Hell, back to Heaven and then back to this pretty and fucked up place called Earth. Yeah, I am babbling now; aren't I? Anyways, before I leave you in Peace so you could read, **me wants reviews**! Only one is all I ask! Una solamente! Le Johnny Depp is le sexy! _

_Heheh. .-. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters._

_Baii, baii~ ^O^_

* * *

**3. Fairing too Well..?**

_Hands._

Hands were touching her in ways that no one had before, making her feel disgusted, unwanted, scared and so completely alone. Those hands made trying to get away impossible, for they trap her and invade her in ways that should not be possible. It was as if those hands were exploring an unknown map; an unknown place and were eagerly conquering, even if it were forbidden or not meant to explore.

Needy moans echoed around in the darkness and the vast nothingness swallowed them greedily like a hungry mouth. An equally needy mouth latched onto the soft skin and started suckling on it. With every kiss, touch and lick that was bestowed on her skin dirt and blood fell on them like rain. The red and brown rain slowly soaked her body and she desperately tried to rub it off her, but it wouldn't come off not matter how much she wished or tried to.

Suddenly pain tore through her and she screamed but no sound came out of her mouth, making an amused chuckle sound loudly in the darkness. She looked up with tears in her eyes and she saw it. She saw the eyes of her tormentor. Panic started to bubble up in her chest and without really thinking about it she started to thrash wildly, hoping to break free from the tight, invisible hold.

_Red eyes stared down at her…watching her struggles with a sadistic gleam in the crimson orbs. _

She opened her mouth to plead and beg to be set free, to be killed but no sound came out, leaving her with the continuous pain making her tremble and her silent pleas. The pain was such that with every passing second it got harder and harder to think straight. It was as if she was being ripped apart, stabbed and shot with the _Cruciatus_ curse repeatedly all at the same time.

_I will hunt you down and when I find you, I'll make sure you never forget about me. _

Very suddenly the pain was gone and so were the blood and the dirt. The panic that had started to bubble its way up was replaced by the sudden feel of warmness surrounding her. She seemed to be in a field but instead of seeing the horrid red eyes of her tormentor, her eyes met the beautiful sight of a valley, covered in green grass and wild flowers of different colors. She herself was not longer beat up and naked, she was wearing a pearl white colored sun dress, her hair was down and flowing softly with the wind. She was not feeling scared or panicked; quite on the contrary, calm reined the whole place.

Somewhere, not too far from her, she saw a small bundle of blankets and she cautiously approached it. Curiosity won her over and with a last nervous glance around the sunny field; she took the blankets off the small bundle gently. When her chocolate eyes saw what was under the blankets, she nearly screamed out in horror. There was a baby, with blood red eyes and extremely pale skin; the little guy looked just like…like that vile creature. He was looking up at the young woman with his crimson colored orbs wide and full of hate. She took a step backwards and the baby smirked at her, hissing something.

_A green jet of light hit her squarely on the chest and as she fell the baby giggle in glee, watching as she fell and hit the ground with a quit thud._

A scream finally broke free from her mouth and she felt hands pinning her down, making her all the more frantic to escape. Someone was trying to talk to her while shaking her gently but whatever that person was saying was lost on her. A sudden harsh jerk made her eyes snap open.

"It was a dream" she whispered quietly, voice hoarse and raw due to all her screaming. The dream had been so realistic that she was sure that Voldemort had gotten into her head and made those gruesome images flow into her. With a shudder, the young woman brought her legs up to her chest and started to rock back and forth slightly, murmuring as she did so. Someone behind her was muttering something frantically, but she couldn't bring herself to feel actually frightened.

'_But, what if it is Voldemort looking for you?'_ a small voice whispered in her head. The mere thought was enough to make her freeze on the spot with unadulterated fright and rising panic. A dark, smooth voice spoke near her ear soothingly, and even though the words were not being processed the soothing sound was enough to calm her frayed nerves.

Slowly, thanks to the velvety voice, she started to remember where she was and what had happened to made her go to Hogwarts itself.

-O-

Black eyes glittered with deep sadness as they watched the skinny woman rock back and forth murmuring reassurances to herself in a quiet, broken voice. He wanted to do something to help, to assure her that nothing was going to harm her here but he knew that right now was not the right moment to do so. The girl was far too unstable mentally and physically to actually let someone, lest of all someone she doesn't really know, near her. He hated feeling useless, but he quickly vanished that thought from his mind as he started whispering to her in a soothing voice.

Pleased, the male watched as the girl calmed considerably and only then, when he considered she was calm enough, he started to treat her wounds. The extent of her wounds was rather disconcerting, but what could one expect from the monster that was Lord Voldemort? It was a miracle that the girl was alive and relatively sane.

Multiple purple and black bruises covered the length of her skin, two broken ribs made it difficult for her to breathe, a severe concussion was making her dizzy very often, the after effect of the _Cruciatus Curse_ was making her body roll with tremors the she couldn't help and the malnutrition she was in was so severe it was a miracle she wasn't dead for the lack of nutrients her body was lacking. And yet, even though she was so frail and severely injured, her womb was completely intact, the man could say that it was relatively healthy, if you overlooked the lack of nutrients, that is.

After administering the right potions to the young woman, which mostly consisted in muscle relaxant, pain relievers, nutrient potions and a very strong dose of Dreamless Sleep, the man marveled the whole situation.

Lord Voldemort was a man that craved power and the pureblood supremacy, he was a man who did not trusted easily and the person he got to trust must have proved him or herself in such a way that had pleased the man in such extent that had left him more or less quite speechless. He admires beauty and talent, which means that he will not hesitate to place his filthy hands on someone with exceeding talent in an area that he may or may not find useful. After all, knowledge is the ultimate power and the Dark Lord knows this. He was also a manipulator, a seducer. With only one glance the man could find your weakness and use it to his advantage and before you know it you are being led towards his army in such a seductive manner that you can't help but feel allured by the man's incredible power.

So that being said, the dark eyed man could only deduce that this young woman had the trust of the Dark Lord in such a way that he decided to present her with the _honor _of carrying his heir…but if that were the case, then why would the girl felt the need to act so recklessly in front of the Death Eaters? If she were another woman of the few that idolized the Dark Lord she would've been more than delighted to bear the heir of such a man, but that was not the case. With her it almost seemed as if she was… unwilling to do as the Dark Lord wished. After all, in all the years that man had worked for the blood thirsty man, he had never seen her before until that day.

"Severus, how is she?" Minerva McGonagall said, successfully interrupting his train of thought and with it the upcoming headache.

With a sigh, the dark haired potions master answered warily: "She is in a very delicate mental and physical health, Minerva. I will not be completely surprised if she were to develop a few traumas after she is completely recovered from this. Her womb, surprisingly enough, is still intact the only problem being the lack of nutrients in the womb, but overall the baby is healthy enough and nothing we couldn't handle."

A worried silence fell over them both. The two professors became absorbed in their thoughts and after a while no one uttered a word, the only sound was that or their breathing and the ragged breathing of the young woman that was currently occupying their thoughts echoing in the silent room.

Just as the potions master opened his mouth to say something, the Scottish woman said in a quiet voice, as if she were afraid that someone might hear her if she spoke too loudly, "I think it would be wise if…Albus was kept away from the girl, Severus."

"I agree Minerva. The wisest thing to do would be to actually make her stay in the castle with one if us but we both know that when Albus Dumbledore wants something out of the map or under his thumb, he will stop at nothing to gain it. As much as I wanted him not to see her or even place his filthy hands on her and her child, Albus will find a way to meet her, and you as well as I know this." The dark haired male nodded in agreement.

Onyx and hazel eyes fell on the sleeping form of girl for a few seconds and then they met. With a parting nod Severus Snape turned on his heel and left the room of his colleague with billowing black robes behind him, telling Transfiguration teacher that he'd stop by in a few hours so he could administer the second dose of the potions, and check the young woman as well, as he exited.

While walking through the dark corridors the thought that the one Harry Potter might not be fairing all the well crossed his mind and with a bit of reluctance that was always present whenever the name Potter was mentioned, the potion master decided that he would see to it that the boy was safe with his muggle relatives.

_And for some reason, something was telling him that Boy Who Lived wasn't fairing all the well… _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Hello people! Sorry for the delay, a lot of things happened and I was unable to update. I apologize. Now, I want to thank everybody that has been viewing/reading this story, I appreciate it so much and I hope it is to your liking. :) Please drop a review if it is not much to ask. Thank you once again and enjoy! __  
_

* * *

**4.**

A searing pain on his forearm woke him up from his restless slumber. Hissing at the burning sensation on his arm, the man quickly got up from the comfortable confines of his bed and hastily grabbed his Death Eater attire while clutching his arm tightly in order to bring some sort of comfort to his hurting appendage. Quietly, the man got out of his chambers and into the dark corridors and made his way to the familiar golden steps that led to the office of the man that is admired by almost every wizard in Britain. Without even bothering to knock, the man threw the door open, startling the old man that was sitting on a comfortable looking chair while reading a muggle novel as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Withholding an annoyed growl, he quickly told him that he was being summoned and after the man had been informed, he turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the office without waiting for a reply. In a record time he made it to the school gates, and with that out of the Anti-Apparation wards, and before he could even think of the events that will almost possibly take turn that night; he apparated away with a soft _pop_.

Once upon landing, the man didn't even looked around the eerie surroundings he has made himself familiar with in order to get to his very temperamental master in time. After all no one, not even the craziest of his followers, were particularly fond of being at the end of the man's unstable wrath. It was undeniably, the most painful thing anyone could ever be submitted to. _Ever._

Inside, the man quickly made his way over to the Dark Lord. He bowed down low, secretly disgusted at having to do so, and kissed the hem of the man's robe in mock reverence. The pale man hissed in acknowledgement and the dark haired man went and took his place among the Inner Circle of Death Eaters. With his stoic man in place, he carefully looked up to watch his 'master' in curiosity, after all the man was attacked with a very vicious _Sectumsempra_ a few weeks ago and he looked, for the lack of a better word, worse for wear; something that made him very happy and proud to have made that spell after all.

Voldemort, the man noted with a barely there gleeful smirk, looked paler than normal, sickly so. It seemed that it was proving the man difficult to recover from that little blow the girl, no young woman, had given him. It was to be expected, the man had been reborn into his new body in less than five weeks at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. His little smirk grew a bit more at this observation, but before he could put more thought into it his attention was drawn to the door, in where the first victim of the night fell prey to the man's bad mood and all thanks to his tardiness. Once the curse was lifted from the unfortunate soul whom no one really cared about, the red eyes of Lord Voldemort turned onto them, cold and menacing.

No one dared speak a word and so the room was bathed in a cold, tense silence as Voldemort simply stared at them all as if weighing their worth of some sort. Suddenly the Dark Lord nodded sharply, almost to himself, as he stroked the scales of his familiar softly, almost lovingly.

"As you all know, the woman whom I want as a wife has escaped, killing half of my best men as she did so." Bellatrix, who was standing somewhere to the left of Lucius Malfoy spluttered indignantly, enraged that a mere girl have dared do such a thing to her lord and got away with it. Voldemort stopped her with a grin and a raised hand. "Yes, I am sure you remember her very well. And that is why I have gathered you here. I want you, the best of my Death Eaters, to look for her. To look for her and bring her to me. You can do whatever it takes to bring her to me, but do not kill her. I _want her_ alive."

The Death Eaters of the Inner Circle nodded enthusiastically all except him who wore his usual scowl, and the Dark Lord, with one last smirk, started talking about something that he heard with only half an ear. He just couldn't seem to be able to focus, which made him twitch slightly in annoyance. He couldn't go around without being always alert of his surroundings! And to think that it was because of a woman who could be his very daughter! That thought made his scowl deepen ever so slightly.

It was so very pathetic on his part to actually feel protective of a girl he didn't even knew, lest of all for a girl that had the bloody Dark Lord behind her trails like an overeager dog. It was completely irrational but a small part of him didn't just care about the irrationality of it all and encouraged these… deranged thoughts and distractions to wander freely in his mind, which was of course, a rather disturbing and dangerous feat coming from someone who considered himself asexual and a cold hearted bastard for the matter.

He wanted to protect her, not matter how insane that thought might sound to him. It was absolutely deplorable and, once again, rather pathetic what he felt every time he saw her prone body trembling and beading up with sweat every time she woke up screaming her lungs out from a nightmare, when he saw her skin marred with scars and the haunted look that seemed to be permanently plastered on her eyes. It was absolutely maddening! And to actually think that the same bastard that had made her that way was standing in front of him wanted to take her and do…such things to her. _Again._

Lord Voldemort didn't wanted to only possess her, he wanted to break her once more. His blackened heart suddenly felt cold and heavy as the realization hit him like a sharp, horrifying slap of Fate. For some strange reason, it made him feel very angry. In fact, angry was a word far too small for what he was feeling at the moment and he couldn't understand the feeling at all! He figured that it might be some sort of hero complex or something equally Gryffindor-ish trait that came to his very dark being just as abruptly as she did, but that was actually impossible.

As the serpentine man kept talking about his plans of world domination, the young woman, of Harry Potter and of other rubbish, his mind started to drift away. His mind then stopped on the one, Harry James Potter, spawn of the one and deceased James Potter; the bane of his existence It seemed that the little attention seeking brat was not treated well at his home but he was sure that it was all an act. After all, everyone would jump at the opportunity to pamper the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived. But…if he thought back to it, there was a big possibility that the little brat was actually telling the truth.

In fact, it was a plausible thing, now that he thought about it. Oh great, more work! The black haired man nearly groaned out loud.

-O-

The pain was unbearable, so nerve wracking and agonizing. And the pounding on her head made her dizzy and so completely disoriented. Her whole skin felt as if it were on fire and dipped in acid while someone was spelling her cool with a cooling charm at the same time. The stiffness of her joints was unbearable and at the sightliest of movements a jolt of pain would make its way up her spine and make her eyes water with unshed tears.

For a reason she couldn't yet understand, there was no sound, there was no smell, no memories, no colors and feelings…no nothing. Only her, the hot, burning pain and the slight twinge of choking sorrow that made itself known at random intervals of time. It was after a few minutes, was it perhaps years or was it a few hours?, that the sound came back to her. The silent thud of raindrops falling on the glass of the window, the quiet turning of the pages, the soft breathing of a human being, only a few feet away from her. Smell came next and the fragrant spicy aroma of cinnamon wafted through her senses in calming waves. The smell of moldy books was there too, as was the smell of tea.

As she slowly came to her senses, she realized that she was not in any danger, though she couldn't remember why would she ever be in danger. The more the time passed and she was able to savor the safe, calming feeling of the room and the person she was with, she felt herself relax, even if it were slightly. By now, the pain was a considerably dull throb at the back of her head, reminding her of its existence still.

When she was as relaxed as she could probably get, which was quite possible by melting against the soft cushions underneath her aching body and the soft, warm sheets covering her shivering figure, her eyes flew open at the sudden images that were flashing through her eyes.

She saw everything, everything she needed to know and understand and the pain those memories brought to her was so much that she couldn't help the sorrow filled scream that erupted deep from her throat. Soon cold hands were on her and the panic simply flooded her as if someone had opened a long closed gate.

It was overwhelming, mind shattering, and nerve wracking. She didn't want to be with that man again, she just couldn't! Soon enough, tears of unadulterated fear and panic were falling down her cheeks as she desperately tried to get away from the cold hands that were so persistently trying to drag her to the dark side. Her breathing was shallow and uneven, her skin feverish and clammy. The visions kept coming, restlessly assaulting her mind with the vividly painful images, making her all the more panicky.

Suddenly, a warm hand was placed on her arm and for reasons known by Fate only, she calmed down considerably. While breathing erratically and painfully, the young woman grasped the source of warmth tightly in her hands while trying to calm down her breathing and calm her nerves down. She knew she was safe, at least her subconscious knew that, but the panic had been so great that it clouded the little voice that tried to reason with her.

Now as she clutched the warm hand tightly in her hands she felt completely safe. The spicy, musky scent that accompanied the warm hand was reassuring in so many levels that the young woman found herself slowly dozing of back to sleep, hand still clutched in hers. As her lids fell closed, she got a glimpse of dark eyes that shone with worry before she was sent to the comforting darkness she was getting to appreciate.

"Severus, is she going to be alright?" Minerva asked, her voice dripping with fear and worry.

The potions master ripped is eyes away from the sleeping girl with difficulty and he leveled his own worried eyes on the Scottish woman. "Let's hope for the best Minerva. The Dark Lord is intent on getting her back and if he manages to get his hands on her, she'll be lost for good. We must protect her and her child."

"And what about Potter?" The transfiguration professor asked after a long pause.

Severus's eyes were on the young woman once again as he gently pried his hand free from her tight clutch. Once that was done, the black haired man ran a pale hand through his hair and gave a weary sigh. The man looked so very tired and old all of a sudden and his eyes betrayed the conflicting feelings that he was currently battling with. Finally, resignation won over the anger, the doubt and the obvious dislike he felt for the green eyed boy ever since he first saw him on the sorting when he was a first year.

"I will check on the boy tomorrow morning…"

-O-

Vernon Dursley, still a bit red faced, smirked down at the unmoving, bloodied figure of his freak of a nephew. He didn't know why Petunia had taken him in when he was a babe and he still couldn't understand why she insisted on keeping him still. It was the same every summer and no matter how much the man tried to convince his wife to throw him out, her fear of the freaks overwhelmed the revolting feelings she had for the little freak of a pest.

He was very pleased, nonetheless, with himself. Even though the little freak has always been a nuisance to them, he always enjoyed as he usually said _beating the freakishness out of the boy_ and today was no exception. The boy, besides being a diabolic creature, was an ungrateful little pest that was always lazing on about as if he was the bloody king of the world.

He didn't do anything and he was always bothering his little Dudders and that was unacceptable, no one bothered his baby. He was always ruining everything in his life; whether it was a great job opportunity, like a promotion, or the weather and that made Vernon's blood _boil _with rage.

Today he was not promoted on his job and he was sure that it was all his fault. So as soon as he got home he told Petunia to take Dudders to his friends' house and when he was sure that they were far away, he grabbed the boy and started punching the skinny boy with his meaty fists while repeating _'it was all your fault' _like a mantra. He was so very angry and it was all his fault!

With every fist that connected with the warm flesh of his nephew, with every bruise that started forming on the pale skin, with every audible crack of the bones and with every painful whine that the boy made Vernon felt his anger slowly disappearing leaving in its wake a pleasure filled calm that made his brain fuzzy warm.

Once the man's anger finally subsided he noticed, with sadistic glee, that his nephew was not moving. He could have laughed maniacally if it weren't for the fact that he had to clean the freak's blood off of his floor. Vernon huffed in annoyance, if the boy were to be awake he would be the one cleaning his own blood.

"Ungrateful, lazy pest."

Vernon mumbled in irritation as he picked his unconscious nephew by his shirt and threw him out to the garden as if he were a mere bag of dirt. The boy moaned in pain as his already mingled and hurt body collided with the hard pavement and the whale of a man couldn't help but smirk smugly, pleased. Huffing, the fat man turned around and entered the house, not even once looking back at the prone, still figure of Harry Potter.


End file.
